


An Idiot Savior

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - TV, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey makes a bone-headed, split-second decision to save Mokuba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idiot Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted June 11, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/105127.html")  
> Challenge Name and Number: #041, Something to Protect

"Block it, Red Eyes!" Joey calls out and before I know it, his dragon flies in front of Mokuba.  
What the hell is he doing?  
The beam of light rockets toward us and connects.  
"Joey had his Red Eyes take the hit! But that means-!"  
It explodes. I turn back just in time to see Joey fall to his knees in pain.  
Why?  
Why? That idiot!  
"No! Joey!"  
"Joey!"  
The others run to him, but for some reason I can't move.   
Why does he always do stupid things like this? My mind is racing. I don't understand...  
I'm the one who is supposed to protect Mokuba, not him.  
Why?  
"Yugi... So long. I'm done for," he winces and I...  
His body is disappearing and I can do absolutely nothing.  
"Don't say that!"  
"Stay with us, please!"  
"You can't go..." I hear my brother say.  
And then that idiot flashes one of his stupid grins and gives us a thumbs up sign. The last of his pixels dissipate in a golden flash.  
My heart sinks to my stomach.  
"We've lost him," Yugi says.  
I can feel this anger bubbling up from inside of me and who knows why.  
They killed him.  
This has to end. Now.


End file.
